Elsword Halloween 2015: A Somewhat Spooky Story
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: The elgang were at a campfire resting as they were almost ready to hit the sack. Rena came up with a good spooky story. However, everyone else will try to change the story with their own ideas. Now the scary story becomes a messed up story. Will the story be good, bad or crazy?


**GL (GalaxyLight): Hey guys! Since it's almost halloween, I might as well do an short story with Elsword... again. Rather than making the spooky story just scary, I decided to put comedy in it as well, because who loves stories with comedy, even if it's a scary story?**

 **Elsword: You're going to make this spooky story awkward, aren't you?**

 **Rena: Comedy and Horror mixed together? Probably...**

 **Aisha: Might as well give it a shot...**

 **GL 'dressed as Death with a scythe': Alright!**

 **Elsword: Whoa! Since when did you get that?**

 **GL: In the closet. Now let's go!**

 **Classes**

 **Elsword: Infinity Sword**

 **Aisha: Dimension Witch**

 **Rena: Night Watcher**

 **Raven: Veteran Commander**

 **Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper**

 **Ara: Asura**

 **Elesis: Crimson Avenger**

 **Add: Diabolic Esper**

 **Lu: Chiliarch**

 **Ciel: Dreadlord**

The gang were all sitting a campfire in the middle of the night. Elsword bought a scary mask and scared Chung and Ara. Add was sleeping like a bear, Elesis had to use an air horn to wake him up, even if it means almost giving him a heart attack.

"BOO!" Elsword yelled with his mask on.

"EEEKK!" Chung and Ara screamed.

"Knock it off, Elsword!" Aisha yelled as she took the mask away from Elsword.

"Look, I'm just bored okay? Isn't there anything to do than just sit here and look at the campfire?"

"How about you keep your mouth shut and enjoy the campfire?" Aisha snorted.

"Well, since you want to do something, how about we tell scary tales?"

"Sounds good. Who wants to do it?" Raven asked. Nobody raised their hand up or said anything. Raven sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it then." Rena sighed. Everyone felt slightly nervous. Rena makes one of the scariest stories in Elrios. It's enough to make you sleepless for hours. "Don't worry. I worked hard on this one. This will give you a good scaring. So sit tight and roast... whatever you're going to eat. Now... get ready for one of the scariest spooky story you have ever heard." That just made the gang even more nervous.

"Boring..." Add yawned. The twitched Crimson-haired girl clonked him in the head. "OW! HEY!"

"Just shut up and listen." Elesis grunted as she went back to her seat.

"This spooky story...begins in a very scary forest..." Add yawned again. "'Ahem' so then this boy-" Add yawned once more. This angered Elesis making her pick up a rock and throw it at Add.

"OW!" He grunted louder.

"If you yawn one more time, say goodbye to that arm." Elesis said in a dark voice as she was holding onto her claymore. Add kept silent as he was holding onto his arms.

Rena sighed. "Anyyyywayyy..."

 **Note: We will now enter the spooky story. Scenes will constantly to change from the spooky story and back to the elgang depending on the crazy circumstances.**

The scene enters with the base version of Elsword who is in the middle of a dark spooky forest in the middle of the night... alone.

"This young boy, whose..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a second. Why am I in the story?"

"I sort of couldn't think of a protagonist to be in the story, so you'll have to do. Is that okay with you?" Rena asked.

"Well...I don't mind but..."

"Great! Now, as I was saying; This young boy, whose name was-"

"Elsword Mcdork." Aisha interrupted.

"NO WAY!" The Infinity Sword shouted. "I'm not letting you give me such stupid name. Just call me Elsword or something else more appropriate would ya?"

"But that name sounded pretty good though." Aisha smirked.

"SHUT UP!"

"How about Elsaber?" Raven suggested.

"...I guess that's... good." Elsword slightly agreed.

"Okay. Elsaber was lost in the woods..." Rena continued.

"Oh, was he chased by his crazy uncle?" Lu teased.

"No no no! He was just there for a walk and somehow got lost. Ok?" Rena sighed. "But then...OOooOOoO Elsaber stumbled upon a haunted fortress! Who has been spooked yet?"

"M-m-meee..." Ara slowly lifted her hand up.

"Wow...That was fast." Chung said feeling sorry for Ara.

"Elsaber had no where else to go, so he gave himself words of courage." Rena continued.

"My shorts feels really tight on my legs hurt right now..." Elsaber said which was given by Aisha.

"DAMN IT, AISHA!" Elsword shouted at her while she was laughing very hard.

Rena sighed again. "I'm going to try one more time...so Elsaber slowly walks towards the house. But as he walked...he notices a figure with a hoodin the windows. He looked at the figure closely as he was shivering with fear. The figure was laughing in an evil tone. Elsaber just kept looking to find out who's under that hood. The figure then takes off the hood and-"

"It was Aran the ghost!" Elsword smirked.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ara screamed as she was shocked to hear it while she was imagining it.

Rena screamed with rage. "Are ANY of you guys going to let me finish my story?"

"...Maybe." Lu taunted.

"Fine! You continue the story if you think you can make a better spooky story."

Lu was now in charge of telling the story. "Alright! Let's hope you're all listen to this awesome spooky story." Lu began. "Now, Elsaber slowly opened the doorknob making a scary creek noise as he turned the knob. He flinched with fear when he heard, esoecially when the door creaked open. When he got inside, the boy encountered the most spookiest thing. PHORU PARRRRTYYY!"

" **NO!** " Everyone but Lu shouted at the same time.

"Ok ok fine, a spooky skeleton party." Lu sighed. "Elsaber stumbled upon the annual spooky skeleton party! Horray! The little boy looks around, questioning life. Elsaber then experiences the wonders of socializing from the skeletons. He was quite happy about it too" Everyone was looking a the demon unsatisfied. Lu realizes that she was not giving the story enough spookiness. "Oh! But-...here's the really spooky part! The...uh...host of the party showed up." Then a ghost with a weird head appeared in the middle of the party. "But-...But then the host went all like- 'WHOA!', because right there was Elsaber's face! And so the host was like-"

"Oh you odd boy, only skeletons allowed!"

"And then he...SUCKED THE SKELETON OUT OF HIM!" Lu continued. "The ghost then tried to 'suck the skeleton' out of Elsaber but Elsaber didn't want to go near him."

Rena then interrupted and decided to take charge of the story again. "Uhh ANYWAY. Elsaber was totally surprised and ran upstairs! Elsaber ran out of the room as the ghost chased after him. He tried to run faster and find a room to hide in!"

"Then he found the room: I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE AND FINISH THIS SPOOKY STORY ROOM!" Ara wailed. She didn't want to continue the story any longer.

"Elsaber cheered as he went into the room. But he was totally spooked as he encountered..." Suddenly Aisha appeared in the story.

"IT IS I, AISHA THE GREAT MAGICIAN, HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" Aisha then took host of the story.

"Really, Aisha?" Elsword groaned.

"C'mon. I, the great Magical Girl goes to save people because she's a heroine, so that's why she's in the story. You'll appreciate how this great Magician will be soon enough."

Eve was not interested in that idea and decides to drop it by changing the scene. "But suddenly, Aisha gets hit by a train." She said as huge train which came out of nowhere ran over Aisha in the story, killing her.

"No! I won't accept this!" Aisha began trying to change the scene. "Unfortunately, Aisha, the Magical Girl survived" She said as Aisha got back fully healed in the story. "Just then the host of the party came barging in." She continued. "Oh! And he turns into his super robot form!" The host then turned itself into a giant mechanical robot. "Alright you fiend! I won't let you have your way!" Aisha (In the story) shouted. "Take this!" Aisha then charged at the host and landed a strong kick on it. Believe or not, the host exploded killing it. "JUSTICE FOR ALL!" She shouted.

"But then 'SURPRISE ATTACK!'" Elsword shouted as another robot in the story appeared and tackled Aisha (In the story) out of the fortress. She was out of sight after Elsaber couldn't find her.

Rena then decided to take back as the narrator again. "Moving on, Elsaber was freaked out! So he flees to the attic." She said as Elsaber jumped high into the attic. "And wow! The scare meter was off the charts." She continued revealing a scare meter which was almost full. "There is no way Elsaber can survive." The story was becoming fierce again as some of the elgang trembled a bit, especially Chung and Ara. "Because...HE WAS ATTACKED BY-"

Before Rena could reveal anything. Chung decided to stop her by changing the scary scene into a nice scene. "You're friendly neighborhood skeleton, Mr. Jay." He said as a skeleton with a clown hat greeted Elsaber nicely. "Mr. Jay is a reject skeleton and he doesn't like scaring people, he likes making friends." He continued as Mr. Jay and Elsaber were having tea. "And then Elsaber decided to stay and party everyday. THE END!" He ended the story...not.

Most of the elgang did not like the idea he made, although they did understand how he felt in the story a little bit.

"Chung, This is supposed to be a scary story." Raven sighed. "I know you don't like listening but there's no other way. So please, at least be brave as this story goes on."

Chung looked at everyone with determined yet frustrated eyes. He sighed a decided to cooperate. "Alright then, as long as you don't make it too scary, ok?"

"Don't worry, I won't." Rena smiled.

"BUT WE WILL!" Elsword and Aisha both shouted at the same time.

"Elsaber smashes Jay's tea kettle!" Aisha said as Elsaber smashed the kettle into pieces.

"And then uhh... Elsaber punched him into some rickety old merchandise." Elsword added.

Chung was getting nerved out of how Elsword and Aisha are changing the scene. "Wah! But...uh...Mr. Jay forgives everyone."

Mr. Jay then sang a song about how he forgives Elsaber...which didn't last long. "buuuut...No one liked him." Add smirked as Elsaber threw a washing machine he found in the attic at Mr. Jay.

"And then Jay turned into super spooky mode." Elsword continued as Mr. Jay roared transforming into a six-armed and six-legged skeleton demon. The scare meter became entirely full when Elsaber saw him shocked and frightened.

"EEEYYAAAHHH! TOO SCARY!" Elsaber screamed as he runs away. But un-luckily, he was trapped, and Mr. Jay was getting closer to him. Elsaber shriveled with fear thinking his life has come to an end.

Ara didn't want that to happen. She tried to think of something that will save Elsaber, and she got one. "Mr. Jay gets so spooky that he explodes." Ara said. Mr. Jay's spook power source overloaded and exploded as the skeleton broke into pieces.

"Elsaber somehow survived the terrors of Jay" Rena narrated again.

"But he forgot about the trap in the corner." Elsword interrupted again changing the scene. Elsaber heard a noise of a wall opening something. He quickly turned to see a giant spring with a boxing glove attached to it. Not having enough time to react, Elsaber was punched out of the fortress. Luckily he managed to land with his feet safely.

Rena groaned. "Ugh...Um, Elsaber was now outside the fortress! He could now escape! But there was no way out...except..." Elsaber then spotted a old shed which is called...

Everyone started to think of a title for the shed before Rena could find one on her own. "Super Scary Dungeon" Elsword suggested.

Rena disagreed. "No, the passage is small so it can't be a dungeon." She explained.

"How about a food shop?" Chung suggested.

"It's not going to be a shop either." Rena explained again.

"Oh! A Spooky Toilet!" Lu piped up.

Rena groaned again. "Oh I give up." Rena decided to stop talking and waited for somebody else to continue.

Elesis sighed. "Let me do the narrating before any of you can think of something else." She then narrated the story. "Inside the shed was a secret underground room. Everything was quiet. Drips were falling down, weird moaning sounds were heard and most of all, the strange feeling of being watched. Elsaber had to find the exit quick before he gets killed. He slowly walks around as he finally found a door to the exit."

Before Elesis could continue, this time, Ciel started to take over. "But first Elsaber must pass Dreadlord's spooky terrors!" He laughed loudly. Not only that, he himself also appeared in the story. "Okay FIRST ACT!" He calls forth a huge demon. "Elsaber freaked when he saw a giant demon. He was so frightened he couldn't move at all. The demon came closer and closer to him. Elsaber had no way out. Is this the end of Elsaber?"

Most of the gang were trembling. Some didn't want to hear it by covering their ears, Chung and Ara mostly did that. "The demon was right in front of Elsaber. he lifted up his arms as he grinned evilly at him. He opened his mouth and..."

Elsaber was sweating like crazy. He pray that he wanted to live. The demon was ready to do something to him...which nobody saw it coming. "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA...!" The demon began shouting 'BOOGA' at Elsaber constantly as he was waving his hands without stopping, he was going crazy. Apparently, the demon was doing anything to Elsaber, he was just trying to scare him. Elsaber and Ciel stared at the demon who was continually trying to scare him.

After 2 minutes have passed, the demon was still going at it. Elsaber yawned and Ciel couldn't stand the demons tormenting any longer. "Ugh, this is just getting too annoying." He sighed. Ciel pushed Elsaber away from the demon and began slaughtering it by himself. "All right. Now that that's out of the way, let's procceed to THE SECOND ACT!"

Ciel forced Elsaber to watch a scary movie, although it wasn't really a scary movie. Elsaber was just watching a guy wearing black leotards and wearing a pumpkin head dancing. Rather than feeling scared, Elsaber was slightly laughing. Ciel didn't noticed his laugh.

"So...Have you been spooked yet, young child." Ciel laughed.

Elsaber yawned as he was getting bored of watching it. "What else is on?" He said as he changed the channel. The show was now switch to a rather happy show: My Little Pony. Elsaber couldn't hold it as he was laughing loudly, but Ciel did the opposite.

"ARGH! TOO MUCH GOOD! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Ciel cried as he ran away from the TV with fear and despair. After the not-so-scary act, Ciel then proceeded to the "FINAL ACT!" He laughed once more. Ciel led Elsaber to a very dark silent room. What's more scarier was that the side of the door and the floor were covered with blood. "You must survive the spooky room, are you ready to beg for your life?"

He didn't. He just slowly entered the room. "This better not be anything odd." He grumbled as he went in. Ciel waited for what will happen to Elsaber. Suddnely, a piercing scream was heard in the room. "HAHAHA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!" He laughed even louder, but that laughter stopped when Elsaber came back with a lollipop.

"Yay! I got a lollipop!" He cheered happily as he was licking the candy.

Ciel was shocked to see that not only Elsaber survived, but he also got a lollipop. "Lollipop? I want one!" he cried as he went into the dark room. There was another piercing scream in that room. Ciel came back who was covered with flames running around, screaming like a girl. Elsaber was proud of himself as he went to the exit door.

Most of the elgang were bursting out laughing, Lu laughed the loudest. "How come I have to be on fire..." Ciel sulked. Apparently Rena was the one who came up with the 'Burning Ciel' idea because she began to think that it was time to finish the story.

"I'm finishing this story, so don't interfere anymore! Got it!?" Everyone else nodded.

"Outside the door, Elsaber finds a secrete exit outta this spooky place." She continued to narrate one more time. Elsaber began running for the exit. "And then Elsaber saw the exit which leads to-"

Just before Rena could finish her words. Elsword piped up with his last disturbance. "A BIG OUTSIDE MAZE!" He shouted.

Everyone all looked at the crimson-haired boy. He slowly sweat-dropped. "Wait, just let me finish the story. I promise it will good. Trust me. C'mon guys..."

Rena sighed. "As long as it isn't stupid. I may consider it. But you're going to narrate the rest since you added more." She said.

"Thanks Rena. Now...Just as Elsaber thought he was finally out, he found himself in a maze with walls that looked strong. All he had to do was to find a way out of the maze and then he'll be free."

Elsaber began going around the maze, however he has absolutely no idea where he was going. He mostly ended up with dead ends. Sometimes he ran from some creatures in dead ends that will try to eat him. After 10 minutes of going through the maze, Elsaber couldn't take it anymore. With anger and rage, he punched the wall with his fist. The wall suddenly began to shatter apart leaving a hole to another passage.

Elsaber was shocked and dumbfounded on what happened and what did he do. He then examined closely at the wall only to find out it was made out of soft cardboard. Feeling angered for staying in the maze for 10 minutes he began smashing his way out of the maze. "In no time at all, Elsaber was finally out of the maze and finally out of the fortress." Elsword sighed of relief as the story was finally ending.

Elsaber took one last look at the fortress and something happened that terrified him. A huge void appeared behind the fortress and began sucking the whole building. The ground which only carried the fortress, cracked apart. Elsaber watched as the fortress was disappearing into the black hole. After the fortress has been sucked, the void then vanishes. Now Elsaber was all alone in the woods. He couldn't say anything after the whole experience he has gone through. He just turned around and walked away.

"And so, after that crazy experience that has happened, Elsaber then leaves the woods and heads back home. THE END..." Elsword said with his last finishing words for the story.

Everyone sighed of relief that the story was finally over.

"Phew! That was actually kind of fun." Aisha commented.

"Same, it was quite interesting that all of us were trying to mix the story into some awkward scenes." Raven added.

"Yeah...We should do this again sometimes." Elsword smiled.

Everyone shocked to what Elsword said, shouted " **NOOOOO!** "

"Eh?"

"I mean, we sort of don't want to hear this kind of stories anymore okay?" Rena slowly explained.

"Okay...then...Who wants to hear about the time I annihilated a strong beast from the underground?" He asked.

"Sure." Everyone else said.

And so, the elgang continued to tell stories of their own and had a very fun night. THE END!

 **GL: Phew! It's finally over. That was some story. I'm begging to wonder if I got those ideas from other videos and stories. Oh well. I hope you had fun reading this somewhat spooky story. I'll be continuing on the doing the other stories now.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**


End file.
